


Give Them A Chance

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John talk while watching over Molly's baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Them A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This was written some months ago and I just found it again this morning. 
> 
> I remember MLC looked it over for me so I will say 'thank you!' to that lady. :-)
> 
> I do not own them. *sighs*

 John adjusted the squirming bundle resting against his left shoulder and continued to pat the small back firmly.

 

Sherlock came into their bedroom and took the empty bottle being held out, a look of distaste on his face.

 

 “I still don’t understand why Molly and Bill’s offspring is here instead of at the home he is meant to share with his parents.”

 

John praised the young Sam when a loud burp escaped. “The reason is because Bill got back last night from a weeklong conference in Paris, Molly worked extra hours to help you with the case you just finished and I thought it would be nice to give them a day to relax and enjoy one another’s company.”

 

Sherlock sat down on the bed next to his partner. “Reasons,” he murmured.

 

“What?”

 

“You said reason when you gave multiple ones for his presence here not one.” 

 

John rolled his eyes.  “Yes, all right.  I misspoke.”

 

Burping complete, the doctor shifted the five month old until he was laying face down on their duvet. The two men stacked pillows around him until a solid barrier separated him from any danger of falling. 

 

“It’s amazing isn’t it?” John asked, in a hushed tone.

 

“What?”

 

“He’s so small and defenceless but already learning.  He’ll keep growing and some day he’ll be as tall as one of us.  He might cure cancer, be a great painter or even the prime minister if he wants to.”

 

Sherlock snorted.  “While young children have an amazing ability to learn, my experience is that they grow up to be a great deal like the adults who sired them. Working jobs they are usually unhappy with, marrying someone they grow apart from and having children they are happy to shove out of the home when they are of age.”

 

Refusing to give in, John spoke, “I’ll admit there is a fair bit of that going on; however, there are those who chose to take a different path.”

 

He ran a fingertip over soft baby hair. 

 

“For instance, no one would have ever expected me to become the partner of the world’s only consulting detective.” 

 

Sherlock thought for a moment as he laced his fingers with John’s. 

 

“I supposed you are correct.  It would seem the best course of action is to give each of them a chance.”

 

John smiled, softly.  “Yes, we’ll give them a chance,” he echoed, as the two men’s attention was stolen by the cooing child between them.


End file.
